heaven or hell
by percy-jackson-fan-4ever
Summary: after max's family dies by the hand of itex she moves to a new town there she meets her two best friends nudge and jj. she meets fang at the sleepover and melts into his personality i shock at summaries there's a better one inside i promise. Fax, Niggy, Fax and more Fax
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i did this one just for you all **

**hope u like it enjoy **

CHAPTER ONE

Do you know what pain is? Have you ever felt it? Do you know what it is to lose someone that you trust, that you care about, that you love? Do you have any idea how much people surfer because of things that had happened to them in their past? I don't really think so, not unless you gone through what I have.

My name is Maximum Ride, I am 19 years old. I live in Manhattan, blah, blah, blah skip the introduction. Okay so here I am in my one bed room apartment. It 6 o'clock on a Monday morning, o joy. Guess you know what that means uh. Well there is a little thing you should know about me, I am not a morning person. I haven't even had enough sleep. I was up most night since my family had left me. What was I doing you will ask, well for one, crying. Yeah I know the great old Maximum Ride is strong and stuff but there are somethings that even I can't handle. Unwillingly I got up the bed, crawled to the bathroom and got myself ready for school. I picked up my back-pack and made my way to my car. I saw my next door neighbour's son, Nick Griffith. Everyone else call him Fang. He is the most popular one in school. He has jet black hair, purple-ish in the sun, dark eyes.

I headed for school over-taking Nick on the way. Within five minutes I was parked in my usual spot and headed for my locker. My eyes were red from this morning. I opened my locker and pulled out the books that I needed for my first class, and then I slide down on the floor, pulled out my i-phone and listened to music until my friends Nudge and JJ showed up. "Hey, guess what? You know JAMES WALCOLT from the grade above us?" she practically yelled at me. I looked up at her and pulled out my head phones just then_ Fang_ showed up with his obnoxious girlfriend Lisa. I got up and pulled them away from my locker into the broom closet. "What's the matter with you man? Watch the hair I just got it done. Uh here is so nasty, they clean the outside and not the inside. Why can't we just talk outside for gods' sake?" Nudge continued to babble on until JJ slapped her hand over her mouth, thank goodness i was going to have a headache soon. "well were in here for a) eavesdroppers and b)so I can tell you guys _that I got us all free back stage passes for the Evanesces concert, plus I have three extra ones."_ I was deafen my two loud ear busting screams, Nudge and JJ were on both sides of me so my both ears were paining anymore pressure it I'm sure that my ear drums will burst. "Guys come on shut-up please!" I tried until the bell rang and we had to leave for our classes, they were still squeaking on how excited they were and they were planning on what we were going to wear them not me. JJ and I dropped off Nudge and then took off for English. "Hey JJ can I ask you something?"

"Ah yeah sure isn't that what friends are for?" we entered class and sat down at the back. "Yeah well can Nudge and I sleep over at your house tonight? I just can't take another night alone after what I have gone through." I was on the end of my string; tears were starting to welled up in my eyes. JJ and Nudge were the only ones that i told about my family well not everything just part of it. "Yeah sure, look don't worry you're part of our family know and I know it's hard for you but you are stronger than you think you are. Okay now warp up those tears and let's go." I didn't even realise that the bell had rang signalling second period. We gathered our things and made our way to bio class, just as the first time went by quickly.

The lunch bell rang, I was the first one to entire the café, call me crazy but food is my third buddy we go way back. I bought two double stack cheese burger and an extra-large fries along with a chocolate milk shake. I made my way to where Nudge, JJ, Gazzy and Angel were wait for me at the table. We named ourselves 'the flock'. Angel and Gazzy were twins and around the age of 16, they both had sky blue eyes and dimples. Angel was well just what her name said she is; an angel. Gazzy on the other was well gassy. He is an explosive bloom that is deadly when ready and can be reformed any time. Gazzy was born with a messed up digestive system hence the name Gazzy or Gas-man.

"Max how can you eat so much and not blow up? If I ate as much as you I'll be a balloon." Nudge wined shoving salad into her mouth. I opened my Dr. Pepper and took a mouthful of it after I wolf down my food until the sleepover popped up. "Ey nuge o yo ink yo an eep ver t Joj oight?" I blurted out while chowing a huge burger bite. "Sorry I really didn't get that? Swallow first and while you're at it lean some table manners please." She fussed as she wiped away some of my boulders from her hand. "I said do you think you can sleep over at JJ tonight? And no I will not lean table manners any time soon." I repeated shove a cookie in my mouth. "Yeah, sure not like I have anything to do."

"Yayyy, cool after school I'll call mom and tell her, you wanna come as well." JJ looked at at Angel with puppy eyes, they were so cute I'm a sucker for them. "Ah, well ah I don't know" Angel never refused a sleepover. "Awwww please, please, please, pleaseeeeee come please." JJ and Nudge both begged her. I mean literally they went down on their knees and begged. "Oh aright I'll come. But you guys have to behave ok?" Angel gave up after 30 seconds of embarrassment. "YAY" they both screamed jumping up and down. The entire café was quiet and every eye was on us. Thank god the bell rang. I couldn't wait to go by JJ.

**me: sooo... what do u think**

**Fang: it was good **

**Me: just good what about great or wonderful**

**Fang: i was just kidding don't get to offended it was just a joke.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* don't joke about that got to go bye**

**Fang: kk bye everyone R&R ...* ssh ssh tone* oh an she doesn't own anything that belongs to maximum ride**

**Me: i hear that Fang **

**read and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**ello ppl how u guys cause i'm great hers a next chapter for u all **

**enjoy and don't forget to review**

CHAPTER TWO

Tick, tick, tick, I was counting down the seconds for the bell to ring. Five, four, three, two, one the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and made my way to where my friends were. "Ready you all." I said as I skidded to a halt. I reserved a chore of yes. We hoped in JJ's red SUV and took off. Well I was in my car since well you get it. We stopped to buy Sloppy Joe. And within no time we were there. We did the things that we normally do; we watched a movie and gossip. Well at least JJ an Angle did Nudge was on her phone during half the time.

_Ding dong _the doorbell rang around six pm. JJ stood up but Nudge beat her to it. "Who is it Nudge?" JJ called from in the kitchen. Just then James Walcott, Nick Griffith and Nudge walked in. "Ah, Nudge what are _they _doing here I told you it's all girl." JJ pulled her into the hall leaving me and angle here with the boys. "Excuse me I have to go." Well know it just me YAY, since angle just left, "Ah, hi I'm Max. Can I get you anything? Water, juice, cake." I offer them. "No thanks, I'm James, but you can call me Iggy. This," he gestured to Nick, "is Nick or Fang or as I like to call him Mister emotionless." As Iggy said this I laugh. We went silent for a while. From the kitchen we could hear Nudge and JJ yelling at each other. I just smiled at them reassuringly.

"Aren't you that girl whose always cry, and lives next door to me?" Fang broke the silence. When he finished Iggy elbowed him in the ribs "Be nice." He whispered. "Well as a matter of fact yes. Hey aren't you the one going out with the twine-y red headed whore?" giving him an innocent look, battering my eyelashes. Iggy chuckle and collected a well-deserved tap, ha. "I can date anyone, why jealous you didn't get a shot? I know you want one." He raised his eyebrows making him look even cuter. Uh snap out of it, he's not worth it max. "I am so sorry to turn down the offer but I have a way," stretching the 'a', "better taste." I said looking at him with disgust, then I turn and headed to the cupboard taking out a blow of cereal, when I was done I took my seat back. Just then Nudge and JJ came in "Okay you guys can stay but you have to go home before 9 tomorrow morning." JJ said with annoyance plan in her voice. Nudge and Iggy did a happy jump, I did a woo with a heavy amount of sarcasm in my voice, Fang well, he just stood there. He looked as though he didn't even want to be here. We all moved into the living room to watch a movie.

Oh well this is going to be a long night, thank the gods we don't have school. You see home time Gazzy lived up to his name and blow up the halls. Ha in your face the halls smelled so bad that the sent seep through the cottons that were in our nose, that's how bad it was. Call me a genus mawhahaha. The smell of popcorn snapped me out of my taught. "Okay, so what movie/s are we going to watch?" I ran through the sack of DVDs. "Ooooh lets watch Dark Night." JJ suggested. "No, bring it on: now or never. It's about this group of cheerleaders that lost one and she promised never to cheer aga-" Nudge was cut off when Iggy slapped his hand against her mouth. Thank the lords, "Well it doesn't matters because I already picked it, What's The Fun In That. Deal with or too bad because you have no other choice. End of story now shut-up." Just as I instructed they did. There was nowhere else to sit but on the love seat as I like to call it. Uh, guess who was there? If you guess Fang you're right. You just won yourself a chocolate chip cookie, yum, I could do with a batch right know.

So I got up and made my way to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" JJ asked.

"To make cookie dough you want?" I said with I grin on my face.

"No, not unless you baking it." She said with a disgusted look on her face. What the dough is just as good as the cookie itself you know you should try it when I done I'll seen some okay. I collect all the ingredients and started to mix it, just then Fang walked in. he just propped himself on the wall and stared at me, it was a bit uncomfortable seeing those dreamy eyes on me, his black her fell onto his face, he was just so darn cute. Forget I just said anything, not a word.

"Are you going just stand there, or do you need something?" it came out much harsher than it was supposed to. "I just wanted to know if you would go out with me this coming Saturday. May be we can catch a movie or something." He was now on the other side of the counter leaning over looking, more like staring at me. "Oh are sure but if I go out with you you have to come with us to Evanesces concert next five weeks." I said shoving a piece of dough in my mouth. "You're on." He pulled out a BIG not small but big piece of my dough and took a bite of it. That gave him a well-deserved smack in the head. He just shrugged his shoulder and walked away. Huh he really taught I was going to go out with him ha, plus give him a concert tick haha no way in hell.

**r&r **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so i know i didn't updated like i said i would but i have a really good reason: i didn't have any internet so i die and came back alive **

**i have not exciting to tell u unless u count Fang getting sick **

**fang: HEY ur not suppose to tell them**

**me: well to bad**

**fang: she don't own any thing **

**so i'll go on with the story **

CHAPTER THREE

The movie was almost done. Nudge was cuddled in Iggy's arms, they were both fast asleep. JJ was staring at the TV, she didn't even notice when Fang and I reappear. Every time Fang took a piece of dough I would watch to make sure he took a small piece. One time he caught me staring and we locked eyes. His were so deep and mysterious they was to ending, when he looked away I caught myself blushing. Yeah the best I can do. I am the Maximum freaking Ride who never falls for anyone. Why did Fang had this effects on me? Well whatever he's planning I am defiantly not going to fall for it, never I tell you, never. Yes I so don't want a man to run my life and plus relationships are built on trust and truth and I am really not ready to tell my whole story to someone I just met. Pictures of the White-coats, my families' dead bodies, test tubes and needles flashed before me. Sounds of me screaming for my little brother Ari.

"Hello, is anybody in there?" Fang waved his hand and snapped his fingers a few times in fount of me before I came back to reality. Tears started to fall from my eyes I missed them so much. "Hey I sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Hey, here have a cookie, well cookie dough." I quickly reached up and wiped away my tears dry, Fang apparently wasn't thinking or he was stupid he put his arms around me and started to comfort me. The strange thing is that I didn't even bother about making a fuss about it. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted; when he started to pull away I pulled him back. Fang's soft hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. I have no idea what's going on with me I need help but who should I go to? Defiantly not Nudge or JJ they'll just rob it in my face so what. I was leaned up on his chest which was buffed; I could fell the mussels across his back, the warmth filling me. There was a loud cough that broke us apart.

"Ah, sorry I don't know what got into me." I got up and headed for the showers. I could her JJ asking Fang if we were secretly going out. Uh does she have nothing better to do than run my life?

I went up to JJ rooms grabbed some clothes, turned on the radio and headed for the showers. I stood there under hot steamy water for over half an hour, after for what seemed like an hour I hopped out throw on my clothes, I forgot my bottoms ugh, and made my way to the room. On opening the door cold AC blew into my face making me tremble, I grabbed the blanket and draped it over me.

**_"I watched the proverbial sunrise_**

**_Coming up over the Pacific_**

**_And you might think I'm losing my mind_**

**_But I will shy away from the specifics_**

**_Cause I don't want you to know where I am_**

**_Cause then you'll see my heart_**

**_In the saddest state it's ever been_**

**_This is no place to try and live my life_**

**_Stop right there!_**

**_That's exactly where I lost it_**

**_See that line?_**

**_Well, I never should've crossed it_**

**_Stop right there!_**

**_Well, I never should've said that_**

**_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back_**

**_I'm sorry for the person I became_**

**_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_**

**_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_**

**_Cause who I am hates who I've been_**

**_Who I am hates who I've been..."_**

I started to sing along to the song and before I knew it I was dancing around the room, I was so caught up that I didn't even realised that Fang had entered the room. Suddenly the volume went down on the radio, "Hey! I was listening to that. You know something JJ you should really knock." My head was stock in her cupboard looking for a short pant of her's to wear.

"My name is not JJ its Fang, unless you changed it and I didn't know." a male voice answered me, a voice so soft and charming that you can barely hear it. I let out a small scream and turned myself around covering my body with the blanket.

"Do you mind? Turn around so I can throw on a pants." I glowed at him and pulled up one of JJ short shorts. "So what was so important that you have to be the special one who can't knock?" I walked up to him and folded my arms across my chest.

"Well, JJ send me you to ask you if you were okay she said to tell you that she's make chicken soup for us and she wanted to know what you were doing so long." My banks fill from my face; Fang caught it and tucked it back in place. I looked up our faces were only inches apart and for the second time for the day my eyes were locked with his.

Fang leaned in until our lips were toughing. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. His lips captured my bottom lip and slowly pulled on it. I reciprocated the same with his top lip. My hands found their way to the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged. A growl escaped his throat at the feeling coursing through my body that no one could do to me, but apparently Fang can. Our kissing sped up and released everything we were feeling. Every kiss had a meaning that only we could detect. I could believe it but somewhere deep down in me I had always like Fang, I just could have never made sense of that particular feeling.

**okay so u know what to do**

**R&R **

**see yah later alligator **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO WE ALL KNOW THAT DAY TODAY IS, RIGHT? WELL IT'S MONDAY! YEAH I KNOW FIRST DAY OF THE SCHOOL WEEK AND ALL BUT THERE IS A CHAPTER TO CHEER U UP**

**WELL I HOPE IT DOES? **

**FANG: IT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T HELP FOR ME CAUSE I'M STILL MAD AT MAX SO HOPE IT DO SOME GOOD FOR U**

**ME: SHUT IT LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY**

**FANG: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING NOT EVEN THEIR NAMES **

CHAPTER FOUR

After what seemed like forever we pulled away gasping for air. I looked at him with shocked eyes and ran out the door, what have I done, oh my god did I just_ kissed_ Fang. How stupid I was? When I was almost down the stairs I stopped and fixed myself. I meet JJ in the kitchen, soup was done and it smelled so good. I grabbed a spoon and went for it when JJ's hands stopped me.

"Ah, ah we're waiting on Fang to come," she got out glasses and started to pour out juice, "What took you so long you were up there for almost an hour now?" she handed me a glass. At the same time Fang came in his hair was in a mess. I blushed a little know that I did that. He took his seat and went for it.

"Well you know how I take long in the bathroom and then I started to dance along to a song, then Fang came and know I'm here." I give her a grin on ending. After eating we watch a movie and old chat. We fell asleep around 5 am.

I was awakening by the door bell ringing multiple times. It was about 9 am I was about to get up when JJ came and slapped me awake (lightly of course).

"Get up! Mom and dad's home and the boys are still here. Up, up, up help me!" she shook Fang and Iggy awake while I tried to clean up. I am not a morning person so I was dropping asleep while working. Soon the living room was clean and I could drop back to sleep. The boys were gone and the wares were in the skin. JJ answered the door.

"Morning girls, slept well." Sarah JJ mom asked as she walked through the door. We mumbled something unintelligent and went back to sleep.

Opening my eyes for the second time of the day, I was tucked in so I won't get cooled and my head was on a soft fluffy pillow on the mat. The scent bacon and eggs emanated from the kitchen.

"Finally, you're up its 3 pm. What time did you guys went to sleep? I've been up since 12; I turned JJ's room upside down, sorry, then I helped her mom in the kitchen, I planted some flowers in the window box thingy, then I filled the pool up for us, I cleaned the room back up a- tohedgofwlak." JJ had appeared out of thin air and covered Nudge's mouth.

"Thank you. Did your mom suspect anything?" I asked as JJ removed her hands and wiped it on Nudge's shoulders.

"No, but she almost figured it out, Fang's forgot his bag. It was in the bathroom. I lied and told her it was yours so you have to give it back to him mmkay." There was a hit of excitement in her eyes, what for? I have no idea.

Well the rest of the day was fun we bathe in the pool, we went and did a little shopping, well I just watch from _far, far, far_ away, okay I was in the food court, what it had internet, then I spend the afternoon watching TV and laughing with my friends. Around 9 Sarah dropped me back to my apartment, well more like a house. I took a bathe, ate some left-overs and went to sleep. Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. I am _really _sleepy although I had like what 11 hours of sleep. I wish I could tell you that my dreams are normal but they aren't even close to normal, not a bit.

_Creak creak creak the swing creaked as it went back and forth. A twelve year old sat alone while the other children played. _

_Suddenly a man came from behind her and her. They pulled her into a black Sport age that was waiting for him. I tried to scream for helped but my voice was trapped in my throat. I looked closer and noticed that the girl was me. I was dreaming the day I was kidnapped and taken to Itex. The dream suddenly change there was a lady with dark hair and a white lab coat, covered in blood, stood over my paralysed body. I was on my belly and I had little wings on my back, there were trying to cut it out, when the pointed object thorn through my body I screamed and woke with panic._

I was covered in sweat. I got up the bed and took a shower; it was 8 in the morning, when I was done I took up F-Nick's bag and headed to his house.

**OKAY THE ENDING WAS SAD BUT IT... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

**LATERS ALLIGATORS **


	5. Chapter 5

**okay so i have updated and i have nothing to say, fang and the flock are not here yet so enjoy**

CHAPTER FIVE

At the same time I grabbed a stack of books I had to return and my car keys. F-Nick's house wasn't that far from mines. Well it was right opposite mine. I knocked on the door. After the second knock to revel a sexy looking F-Nick, I mean he always looked, _bad max, bad no cookie for you. _Finally I didn't use his stupid nickname. He was in a black jeans and _shirtless_, I mean wow, stop it Max bad Max, revelling this perfect tan and six pack and very, very muscular arms, double wow.

"Do you need something or are you just going to stand there and stare?" he teased me.

"Uh stop making yourself look like an idiot, oh wait you are an idiot." I tossed his bag to him, "Next time remember to take up your belongings so I won't have to lie please." With that I spun on my heals and took off. Two strong, muscular hands caught my waist.

"Where you heading?" a smirked appeared on this face. Uh cheesy pick-up lines, why do I always get them, _well I don't mind if it's from Fang- Nick I mean Nick- no Max cut it out_, how can I with those gorgeous dark eyes that are so mysterious, _stop it Max stop it know_.

I answered as coolly as I can "No where were you could go." I freed myself of his grip and headed for my car.

"Oh come on Maxie don't be such a party pooper all I want is a drop by Iggy." He opened the passenger's seat door and jumped in, thank gods he had on a shirt.

"If I drop you would you leave me alone?" I was really hoping that if he agreed I'll be free and I won't have to put up with him ever again (laughs evilly), I'm a total genus. Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten that we kissed and that I actually liked it, I liked him, _Max how many times you have to remind yourself that you DO NOT like Nick._ Oh who am I kidding can you not see that smile, those eyes, his perfect, smooth lips, I was so caught up in my taught that I didn't even realised that Fang was taking to me it was only when he shook me vigorously multiple times it was then I notice several things:

1) We were at Iggy's house

2) Fang and I were holding hands and last not least

3) I agreed to go on a date with Fang this Saturday

Yeah you heard right I have a date this coming Saturday with Fang, god lord. Although he has a girlfriend uh strange.

"Wait what? Did I just hear right? I have a date with you, haha hell no, over my dead bod-" my words were cut out because Fang's lips were on mine. Within seconds I gave up and kissed him back. You know when you are thirsty out in a dessert and after hours of searching you finally found water. You know that feeling when it touch your dry throat how good it feels. Imagine something 1000 times better than that, yeah that's how good of a kisser Fang was. Without noticing it my fingers were locked in his soft hair I pulled gently on it to hear a small groan escaped his lips, his hand was on both sides of my hip, somehow during all of that I ended on top of him. I pulled away gasping for air, Fang lips went down to my neck planting kisses here and there. After what seemed liked forever we broke apart.

"Uh-uh we should ah go," I stammered and smoothen his hair back; I blushed knowing that I did that déjà vu **(not sure if that spell correct)**; I got of his lap and back into the driver's seat.

"Ah yeah so 7 o'clock Saturday don't forget k." before I could reply he was already out of the car and heading for the front door, I didn't even had to see his face to see that there was a huge grin plastered there. I took off not wanting Saturday to come.

**right i know it is short but the next chapter is going to be long so don't hate me **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AN WHILE BUT MY INTERNET WAS DOWN AGAIN YEAH ALSO MY DAD TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP. BUT I HAVE GREAT NEWS IT'S A LONG CHAPTER SO ENJOY**

** :)**

CHAPTER SIX

_Saturday oh joy._

It was half six, in the evening, so I decided to go and get ready for my so called 'date' of mine. At exactly seven fang came, he had on all black and I well I had on a purple V-neck shirt and a black jeans with a purple and black converse.

"So where are we going or are you gonna drool all over me?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"WE'RE going to the movies and then head for diner. Know lets go movies at half seven." The drive to the movies was quite but not in an uncomfortable way, silence with Fang was never uncomfortable. By then were in line for snacks.

"What do you want?" Fang ask moving up to the casher.

"Oh ah a large popcorn, large coke, cheese balls and a m&m please." I was scanning my surroundings, old habit when I left Fang staring at me. I looked at him questionably but he just shrugged. "What?" I asked again but with my voice.

"Oh nothing most girls watch what they eat, normally one would order I don't know a salad or something." At the word salad I twisted my mouth and reached for my wallet the same time Fang did.

"I'll get this you get diner okay."

"Yeah sure." We took our things and headed for the theatre, we found seats at the back. Well half way during the movie I cushioned my head on Fangs shoulder and fell asleep. Okay yeah I know that on a date you're not supposed to fall asleep well the movie was crap. Like really crappy. The name was Born or Gone, yeah that's it Gone, do yourself a favour and just don't it watch please. After what seemed like maybe 45 minutes I felt someone shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled. You know what surprised me; it's that Fang's shoulders were comfortable. Yeah I know with all the muscles and stuff you will think it's all hard but it was the total opposite.

"Max wakie, wakie, movies done come on lets go eat." Fang keep on nudging me until I was finally awake uh can't he just carry me or something and like if he was reading my mind he swop me up bridal style and carried me to the car. _He's so strong. _Get out; get out, wakie Max no more drooling, up, up. So after I mentally slapped myself for drooling over Fang I was up, and let me tell you I slap hard.

"Okay so were we eating I hunger." And as if to prove a point my belly grumbled.

"We're having burgers and for dessert ice-cream on the broad walk. How that sounds?" he said while looking at me, one thing every two seconds I would catch Fang sneaking glances of me it's like he was reminding himself that he was actually going out with me, I know sounds cheesy. Second you know what, I need to stop using the word 'like' I mean 'like this' 'like that' I am sure I used like in every sentence hear. There I go again.

"yeah that sounds cool." So we arrived at Pappy's Burgers and on entering the scent of tasty burgers and grilled food filled me. This food must taste to smell so good. Like heaven. Arrgh see I use 'the' world again. We found a table at the back of the restaurant and a pleasant waitress came to take our orders.

"Hi good-night, I'm Kim and I'll be at your service tonight. What would you like to have?" she was facing Fang and completely ignoring me on top of it she battered her eye lashes. She had this sweet, lazy voice but Fang was not even paying the slightest bit of attention to her. He had my hands in his and he looked at me not even once did he glimpsed…what her name again? Whatever, anyways it was so sweet. So after a few minutes of her attempting to flirt with Fang I spoke up breaking the silence plus I was starting to get hunger.

"Hi I'll like an extra-large, double stacked burger with double cheese and burger. Along with a large portion of fries and a large coke please." I said that so she will notice that I was here and that she would have to at least look at me. But you want to know the best part Fang was not even paying attention to her, his eyes were on me. so sweet of him. After the waitress took the order and we were finished eating we made our way to the boardwalk and stopped at sweet tooth for ice-cream. I was enjoying my cookies and cream ice-cream until someone shoved there spoon into my cone. You want to know who that someone was; well if you guessed Fang you're right.

**HOPE U LIKED IT **

**TELL ME WHAT U THINK ABOUT IT **

**R&R**

"Hey give me back my ice-cream!" I yelled at him. He started to run so I took off after him on the warm sand. When I was close enough I jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. In the end Fang ended up on top off me and our faces were barely even a good centimetre away. Slowly Fang beaned down until our lips meet, i was shocked at first but I gave in to him because at that moment I realised that I love him I just didn't want myself to love him. Our kiss was becoming more hungrily, Fang's hand cupped my checked and he used the other one to pull me against him more, if it was even possible. My hands made their way to his soft, silky, midnight black hair. I tugged on it, only to hear a rewarding groan escaping Fang's lips. After what seemed like hours I pulled apart gasping for hair, while Fang made his way down to my neck planting small kisses here and there. When I caught my breath I pulled him back up and mashed my lips full on his, I felt him smirking against my lips.

When we pulled away Fang laid his head on my stomach and my hands were playing with his hair. We dropped into silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, I was enjoying it. But I shouldn't not one bit I don't even like him, why do I get this feeling that wrong but right at the same time. We stared up into the star filled sky and after a half an hour Fang broke the silence.

"I think we should head back up. Your parents are probably worrying out of their minds." He said getting to his feet. When he was stable he held out a hand, which I took willingly, and pulled me up. At the words parents my vision was starting to get blurry but I hid it before he could see it, which was useless considering that he saw.

"Max I'm so sorry, it just that I wasn't thinking I'm really sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me. After a few minutes I got hold of myself and we headed back to the car. During the whole ride Fang had his arms around me and was driving with the other. The ride back was much quicker. When Fang dropped me out he kissed me lightly on the lips and hugged me good-bye and took off for home, which wasn't far because all he did was reversed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**hey peeps okay so I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a really good reason for that, okay maybe not so good, my internet got cut off my mom thinks that I don't study hard enough and that I'm always on my laptop so she cut the internet and took my laptop away. But I got it back and continued the story just for u all .**

**fang: can u just get on with the story already your life is boring**

**me: hey that's just plan rude u just want me to continue so u could be with max**

**fang: yes now on with the story PS she don't own maximum ride or any member of the flock **

**the story **

I jumped on the coach and played back my night. It was one of the best nights I've ever had in a long while, one that I wish that it would just keep repeating. But I don't like him, ugh life is so hard. Why can't I understand a simple no? My eyes started to drift of so I got up and made my way to the bed. Tonight I slept soundless.

**********next morning ***************************** (A/N review and tell me what you think so far of my story)**********

I awoke to the knocking of my door. I rolled out of bed, check the time, which happened to be 7:30 AM, and made my way to the door.

"What do you want? It better be good or God help you." I said grumpy and whoever it was at the door. You expected me to be all happy and cheering, well not going to happen but you can dream.

"Well someone's mad." And to familiar voice said, when I pecked through my eyelashes they reviled, want to guess who it is? Be my guess. See what I did, anyways there was Fang, not just Fang but a _shirtless_ Fang. I couldn't help but stare at his amazing six packs and his perfect tan. I wonder what it fell like maybe it was hard or soft I don't know, should I tough it? Max get a grip on yourself. "Take a picture it'll last longer." He said with a smirk on his face. Ugh.

"Can you shut your trap and leave so I can get some sleep please." I was about to close the door on him when his foot blocked the way. "ugh, come in you have two minutes then get out, understand." I stepped aside and let him in. I shut the door and walk in the hall and dropped myself on the couch. Fang took the single seat.

"Well I just wanted to know if you want to jog with me but since you invited me in I guess I can spend the day here. Can i?" he said pulling out the puppy dog eyes. I am a sucker for them. if you ever want something use it, it'll go a long way.

"Sure along as you don't try anything and don't make a mess." I said grumpy and head back to my room to sleep. I opened my door and jumped back on the bed. I close my eyes and drifted soundlessly asleep. That's what I taught.

_my name is peter and I am the page breaker_

"Max. Max. Max get up, max. Please get up" I could hear and angelic voice calling my name so I knew I must be dead and with my family. "Max please get up." There was the voice again, not just a voice but a husked, sweet voice. I willed my eyes open to come in contact with a pair of dark brown, almost black, ones.

"Ahhhhhh leave me alone! I don't want to go back!" I screamed and started to trash about in the bed when to strong hands grabbed me so tight that I couldn't feel the blood in my arms. I gave up after half an hour of unless wiggling, kicking, and shoving. "Max, please open your eyes and look at me, please." Before I knew what I was doing my eyes opened and where locked with Fang's. His gripped loosened on me. Tears ran endlessly out of my eyes, Fang slide into the bed and cradle me into his arms. I buried my head into his shoulders and cried my eyes out. He didn't once interrupt me; he just let me ruin his shirt. After about an hour my crying broke into a whisper. I was whispering one name and that was Fang, it was so soft that I could barely make out what I said. I sat there in Fang's lap holding on to his shirt like if it was my life saver.

I soon gained control of myself; I got up and dragged Fang to the kitchen with me. I started looking through the fridge for something that was good to eat. Fang, on seeing that I was looking for food asked me if I could make mac an cheese. When he said that I was on the floor doubled in laughter. "What? Did I say something funny or is there something up my nose?"

**Fang point of view **

It was Sunday morning I decided to go over to Max's to annoy her. So I put on my running pants and headed out the door. Just for your information it is 7:30 (AM) and no one in their right minds is going to be up so early. I knocked on her door several times, at the fifth time the door swung opened revelling a very pissed Max in her PJs. God she looked so cute. Her hair was ruffled, and she was in a red short shorts with the words love written all-over it and a shirt four sizes too big.

"What do you want? It better be good or God help you." she said grumpy. Her eyes were half closed and she sounded very pissed because I woke her up. Well it's a good thing that I'm charming.

"Well someone's mad." I said leaning on the door. Her eyes opened widely when she heard my voice and they trailed up and down my shirt less frame. I smirked at myself knowing that she can't stand not drooling and my hotness. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I leaned forward and I could see the shock in her eyes. I almost burst out laughing but held it back. The look on her face was priceless.

"Can you shut your trap and leave so I can get some sleep please." She was about to close the door in my face but I stock my foot out to block it from closing shut. "Ugh, come in you have two minutes then get out, understand." She stepped aside and let me come in. inside there was a red couch set and a coffee table in the centre. The walls were cream and there was a huge plasma TV hung from it. There were shelves full of books, movies and CDs. A few pictures hung from the wall, there were some with Max, JJ and Nudge, others were with some people I didn't recognised.

Soon as I was done analysing my surroundings a turned to max "Well I just wanted to know if you want to jog with me but since you invited me in I guess I can spend the day here. Can i?" I said using my best puppy dog eyes. Angel, my little sister, has I way of getting whatever she wants with these babies, I I tried them.

"Sure along as you don't try anything and don't make a mess." She said turning back to what I supposed was her room. I guess I'll just hang out by myself I thought as she flopped down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

_hi I'm john, peter's brother, peter sick so he asked me to fill in for him. enjoy_

I woke with screams coming from Max's room. I dashed in to find Max trashing about screaming.

"Max. Max. Max get up, max. Please get up" I begged her but she wouldn't stop kicking me, once she even bit me "Max please get up." I tried so hard to get her up and to put her out of her misery and whenever I touch her she would scream at me and tell me not to touch her. There was something different about Max, something that made me want to protect her. I have dated many other girls but none of them was like Max. the others just wanted to get into your pants but Max like you for who you are. She is special, unique, odd, loving, caring and different, in a good way, that's why I liked her. No not liked loved. Yes I said it I love her.

"Ahhhhhh leave me alone! I don't want to go back!" She screamed and started to trash about in the bed, I grabbed her arms with all my might and held her done, but she still fought against her will. She gave up after half an hour of unless wiggling, kicking, and shoving. "Max, please open your eyes and look at me, please." She opened her eyes forcefully and they locked with mines for a split second then tears flow endlessly out of her eyes, I slide into the bed and cradle her into my arms. She buried her head into my shoulders and cried her eyes out. I didn't want to interrupt her so i just let me ruin my shirt, but it was no big deal. I wanted to know what was wrong with her, why she kept crying all the time. What happened to her in the pass that was so bad that it had to affect her future? I wanted to be the one she could come for, for help, the one she could trust with her deepest secret, the one she can lean one for balance for support. She cried for an hour straight, after that she cried a not a tearful cry but a word cry, she was whispering my name. I couldn't believe that my name was coming from her perfect, full, pink lips. It was so soft that I could barely make out what she was saying, but I did. i sat there in holding her lap, comforting with all my will. She held on to me as if I was her life saver or someone she was not going to lose.

Soon she was over with it and gains her controlled back. I got up and dragged me to the kitchen. She was looking through the pantries looking for something to eat. I saw a box of mac an cheese and told her to make that. The results ended up with her laughing her guts out and rolling on the floor. God she has such a lovely laugh, I wish I could hear it all the time. I didn't get what was so funny so I asked "What? Did I say something funny or is there something up my nose?"

"What's going on in here?" I harsh male voice called from the living room "what's all the laughter about?"

A man with silver hair, an un-kept beard and he was wearing a business suit. When Max saw him see stopped laughing, I missed the sound as soon as she stopped, and stood up. The colour from her faced was drained and her shin turned pale. She waked up to him and spat in his face "What are you doing here Jeb?" her voice was drenched with venom as she spoke. I have never seen her so vicious, her eyes were full of hated and her fist was knotted together. But what I wanted to know was, who is this Jeb person?

**Hey long chapie I hope u enjoyed it and have I great news there's going to be eggy and then there's going to drama J**

**Fang: on one cares I just want food**

**Me: ur a mean-y oh and there's food in the kitchen**

**Fang: kk I going to eat bye-bye**

**Iggy: isn't there something u forgetting or can I do the honours**

**Fang: oh yeah sure go right ahead Ig**

**Iggy: yay, ok so she doesn't own maximum ride or the flock James Pattinson does… oh yeah and don't forget to review **

**R&R**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. AN SORRY

**HEY GUYS I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UP DATA. YOU SEE I HAXE TEST GOING ON AND I'M BAND FROM THE LAPTOP**

**RIGHT NOW I'M IN A LIBRARY. SO I'M SOOOOO SORRY.**

**BYES GUYS **

**LOVE PERCY-JACKSON-FAN-4-EVER**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHH...HI. RUNS AND TAKE COVER, I'M SOO SORRY. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED I QUITE AWHILE. BUT AS U SEE I HAD EXAMS SO I HAD TO STUDY. ALSO I HAVE EMERGENCIES WITH SOME OF MY FRIENDS SO I HAD NO TIME TO WRITE.**

**I PROMISE THAT I'LL UODATED SOON COZ IT'S VACATION SO I'LL BE WORKING EXTRA HARD FOR THIS STORY.**

**THANKS FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW **

**OH I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OWN IT SO YEAH **

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Max P.O.V.

**(So 'bout the language) **

WTF was Jeb doing in my apartment? I mean I know he comes on and off but he only visit and Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. I know you are wondering who Jed is. Well he's my step-dad, he's the one that…. killed my….. family and….. experimented on us… he's the reason why I suffer, why I bleed half to death someday. Yes Jed abuses me whenever he and his wife get mad at each other, which is every day. I have bruises down my back, my stomach, shoulders anywhere you can think off I didn't want Fang to see me like this.

"I taught we had an agreement that NO one is supposed to be in here." Jeb said between clenched teeth. Who does this man think he is? He doesn't even help me pay the rent but yet he makes up the rules, ugh. "And who may this be?" he pointed toward Fang. He shot a glare at Fang's direction, from that point I know I was not going to be able to talk to Fang and yet worse see him. Yeah Jeb is going to forbid me to see him but I do real care? No I don't 'cause he don't run my freaking life.

"Fang can you go in my room for a second please, I'll call you when we done." I looked at Fang with pleading eyes hoping he would understand that I have to take care of this by myself.

"Yeah, I guess. Do I have a choice," I shook my head no, "well then see you soon." I watched as he made his way towards my room and out of sight. I then turned to the devil, "What the hell do you want Jeb? You just can't brag in my fucking house and expect me to be all joyous and hope everything will be fine. Are you an asshole? How on earth did you get in?"!

"Now, now that's no way to speak to your father. I came through the door like any other human being would. Where did you that kind of language?" he said it as if we were old friends.

"_FATHER? YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING FATHER. AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HUMAN, ANY OTHER HUMAN WOULD NOT __**EXPERIMENT **__ON THEIR OWN CHILDREN AND __**KILL**__ THEIR FAMILY. ONLY __**MONSTERS**__ DO THAT KIND OF THING. FATHER'S WON'T CARRY THEIR OWN BLOOD AND HAVE OTHER PEOPLE EXPERIMENT ON THEM JEB OR EVEN RAPE THEM YOU CUNT HOLE._ I have never had a father figure. I watched as you murdered mom and Ari with your bear hands, and you have the guts to just barge in my house and call yourself my father." I released that I had been yelling at the top of my lungs, I hope that if Fang heard me he won't look down at me. My chest raises and falls as I breathed in and out.

"MAXIMUM, HOW DEAR YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE?" He grabbed a glass that was on the table and pelted it at me. I douched it at last the moment. He walked up to me and slapped me with so much force that I fell down. He punched me in my stomach. The breathe that I didn't know I was holding escaped me in an oofff. He brought his fist down to meet my face. I prepared myself of his hand to connect; instead I heard a pair of hands connecting with someone's body. I opened my eyes to see Fang on top of Jeb punching him to death. There was blood on Fang but not as much on Jeb. I got up and walked/limped over to Fang, and rested my arms on his, "Stop, you don't want to end up like him." It was barely a whisper; I wasn't even sure if he heard it but he did because he got up and hugged me. Jeb was forgotten for the moment.

"Max, are you alright, I heard you screaming and then I heard a glass broke and when I reach out he was on top of you so I pulled him off and started to punch him. Did he hurt you badly?" he pulled back and started to examine me. He sounded so concerned; he was so gentle when he touched my arms checking to see if my bones were broken. He told me to sit and stretched my foot out; I did as I was told. When he touched my ankle I let out a hiss.

"You just landed on you ankle worry that's all, I'll go get ice." He got up and went to the kitchen before I could protest. I heard the sound of fists and the back door slamming shut. I can't be with Fang anymore the longer I'm with the more I endanger his life but I don't want him to leave, I'm not even sure he feels the same way in return. Fang came back and rap my ankle while I was debating with myself; I felt sparks run up my leg, when I looked Fang's lips were leaving my ankle.

He came and sits beside me, draping an arm around me trying to comfort me. _Tell him, tell him now Max, now,_ I debated with myself but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I liked his presents, his toughness, and his dreamy mid-night eyes. _MAXIMUM RIDE, the more time you spend with Fang the more closer you get to him, the more closer you are to him, the more danger you put him in. they will use him to get to you. Do you want that?_

Okay so here I go. "Fang, I'm sorry but we can't do this anymore. I don't want to put any other lives in danger and I don't want to be the cause of your death. Fang I hope you understand me I really don't want our friendship to end but Fang if Jeb gets to you, or anyone else as a matter, I will not be able to keep myself sane any longer. Please understand me." I stared at the cream coloured carpet the entire time so I won't have to look at him. It felt as if my life was crumpling to the face of earth.

"Max, I don't care what you say; I'm staying by your side no matter what the cause is. Max look at me," he tugged my chin up so I was forced to look at him "I love you Max, I really do. I know we've only meet but I really truly do love you. It feels like I've known you forever." He leaned in and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the other it was slow and sweet; too bad it had to end. I pulled away "Fang I can't if Jed gets to you and do want he did to me on you, I will won't even stand to see myself. I love you fang, but our love is forbidden."

"Max, what did he do to you?" I froze, my eyes widen, and my heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second. I could tell he regretted asking but I bought myself to tell him.

"When I was younger, while mom and my brother, Ari was still alive, my life was a perfect as living in a castle. Anything I wanted I got, my mom used to play soldiers with my brother and I. she was always there for me. Jeb was always at work, we didn't see him much. I was around five and Ari was seven, one day when we came home from school we heard screaming coming from the basement. So we went down to take a look. Jeb was punching my mom while she begged for her life. Ari went and tried to get him to stop. Instead he pulled out a pocket knife and pelted it right in the middle of Ari's forehead." Tears escaped through my eyes as the memories that I tried to forget came rushing to me.

"He then killed my mom, by choking her. Days past and every time Jeb will return drunk and with a different woman. In the morning he would send her away and he'll blame it on me. Days past and things would happened; he abuse me, I yet still I got up every day and went to school, I pretended that my life was normal and everything was perfect." I paused not sure why I was telling him all of this. Why did I even tell him that I love him? But I had to let it out, so I took a deep breath and continued.

"When I was ten he took me to his work place. He carried me to an operation room. He drugged me and when I woke up I was in a freaking _dog_ create. Who puts their daughter in a DOG create? They experimented on me, tested different meds on me. At age 12 I had super speed, advance hearing and eye sight. Also I heard incredible strength. I couldn't stand it anymore so I escaped one day when they had me on the fields. Know hear I am, I've been living on my own ever since."

I looked up only to see Fang staring at me. I just hope after my story he would not look at me differently. He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. I hold on to him and I cried my eyes out. Everything that I had tried so hard to bury came rushing back out to the surface. This was the second time I've broke down, emotionally, in front of Fang.

**:) **

**YOU LIKE IT TELL **

**YOU HATE IT TELL ME (DON'T BE HARSH PLEASE)**

**IF IT SUCKS TELL ME**

**JUST PLEASE REVIEW **

**PEACE OUT **

**REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

*** DOUCHES KNIFE AND HIDES BEHIND A COUNTER* **

**I KNON, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE **

**WELL I HAVE A GOOD REASON, OKAY MAYBE NOT SO GOOD BUT I WAS REALLY, REALLY BUSY AND I WAS CAUGHT UP IN SOME FAMILY MATERS AND WHAT NOT SO YEAH**

**ANYWAYS I PROMISE THAT I'LL TRY AND GET A NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU GUYS SOON **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING **

**AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T HATE ME **

**LOVE, HOPE AND PEACE **


End file.
